bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Itsuki Nakano
Itsuki Nakano better known as "Belphegor: Demon of Sloth" is a villain and the member of the Seven Deadly Sins that represents the sin of sloth. He earned his title after he neglected his duties as a hero and let the person he was supposed to save die because it was, "Too much trouble." His negligence led to his Hero License to be revoked and soon after he decided to become a villain and join the Seven Deadly Sins upon Kazuma Himura's request. Appearance Personality History Itsuki was born in Musutafu Japan on August 18th. He was his parents first and only child and spoiled him as such. For the most part, the first couple of years of Itsuki's life was somewhat normal and there wasn't anything to suggest that he would turn into the villain he is today. He looked up to some of the greatest heroes at the time and couldn't wait to learn what his own Quirk was. The only thing different about Itsuki was his laziness. From the moment Itsuki was born he was already showing the beginnings of what would eventually become his infamous lazy personality. When he was an infant he didn't cry as much as other babies and slept a lot more than them as well. It didn't matter how hungry or scared Itsuki was he wouldn't cry and knowing the type of person Itsuki is it would be a good guess to say that the infant Itsuki didn't cry because he thought it was too much effort. Whenever his parents would take Itsuki out of his crib and place him on the ground to roam around Itsuki would not explore like other babies would. He would simply stay right where his parents took him and waited for them to put him back in his crib. It took Itsuki a year longer to learn how to walk and talk than normal because of how lazy he was. His laziness grew exponentially when he turned five and his Quirk surfaced. Itsuki took to his quirk like fish to water possibly because of how fitting it. Itsuki's Quirk was a lazy man's dream made real. The moment he learned what his Quirk was Itsuki spent several days learning how to use his Quirk. After a week passed, he was already skilled enough to use his Quirk to cheat his way through school. From then on Itsuki would use his Quirk to help him get to school. He never got a single question wrong on any test or exam he took and when he began to write essays his essays were well written. His academic performance was amazing and understandably those who didn't know his Quirk gave him the power of clairvoyance thought Itsuki was a prodigy. The smartest person alive. Itsuki did a very good job hiding the fact that he was using his Quirk to cheat, but he was caught once or twice and forced to go to a different school. Itsuki didn't care that much because caring would require effort and he never had too many friends in the first place and was for the most part a loner at every school he attended. Itsuki's academic performance allowed him to skip several days. By the time he was 11 years old, Itsuki was already attending high school for heroes. He graduated high school and obtained his license to become a hero a short three years later. Itsuki's time as a hero was spent more on helping people outside of the battlefield than on it. He would help kids with their school work, get cats out of trees, or any other job that required very little effort. When he would fight he would do so with a group of other heroes. Itsuki would be the group's shield and decoy. He would let the opponent attack him while the rest of the group prepared to attack. Sometimes Itsuki would put effort into the fight and dodge the attacks other times he would just let them hit. There is a rumor that Itsuki once fell asleep in the middle of a fight. They tried punching and throwing him across the battlefield, stabbing various parts of his body, and anything else they could think of, but nothing they tried could wake Itsuki. Eventually Itsuki learned how to fight in his sleep instead of just staying still and sleeping standing up. When he learned this skill Itsuki began fighting back more and more, but only when he was asleep. Itsuki was a very dangerous and ruthless fighter in his sleep. His reputation as a ruthless fighter in his sleep was feared by villains and heroes alike. Just the act odd nodding off was enough to terrify villains and make them surrender on the spot. Abilities and Quirk Natural Abilities Immense Durability The task of fighting Itsuki is a very tiring one because of his high durability. He obtained his superhuman durability because of the many times he was too lazy to move in a fight and just allowed his opponent's attack to hit him. The daily punishment his body has had to endure over the years as a result of this has made his entire body very solid and not easy to damage or harm. Thus, allowing him to handle high pressures, weights, blows, and temperatures better than any normal human could. His durability is high enough to allow him to take numerous blows without slowing down or succumbing to the injuries or pain. The best countermeasure against Itsuki's durability is either to target his body's weak points, which are his pressure points or to attack with a weapon such as a sword, spear, bullet, or something else. This isn't to say harming his body without a weapon is impossible, but it is quite difficult. Enhanced Strength His strength is the only thing Itsuki put any time or effort into improving and that is only because he wants to be strong enough to end a fight in a single attack so that he can go back to bed sooner. Although Itsuki has yet to achieve this goal and is nowhere near that strong his training has paid off to some extent. Itsuki's physical strength is nothing short of superhuman. He is capable of lifting things several times is own size with relative ease like cars, he can leap over buildings in a single bound, strike with unnatural force, or generate a wave of pressure with his strikes to hit opponents that are out of reach. Itsuki's strength may not be deadly or enough to end a fight with a single strike, but is still very dangerous. His strikes can leave those with average durability or a bit above average crippled to at least some degree. Low Stamina Mark of Sloth In normal people when a person is falling asleep their body releases serotonin. This chemical helps keep the muscles paralyzed so that people don't act out their dreams. In Itsuki's case this is a bit different. Instead of serotonin being released his body releases adrenaline. This allows Itsuki's strength, speed, reflexes, and ability to tolerate pain to be enhanced turning him into a much better fighter while asleep. Fighting Style Sloth Fist Sloth Fist is Itsuki's primary fighting style and it is style of martial art that can only be used when he is in a very drowsy state. Sloth Fist is a very unpredictable and explosive fighting style that shares many similarities to Zui Quan, which allows him to move and strike as if he were asleep. It focuses on feints, dodges, quick and powerful strikes, and aerial fighting to stay as unpredictable and random as possible. Sometimes Itsuki will go so far as to close his eyes and rely on his Quirk to perceive his surroundings to make it look like he is sleeping. According to rumors, Itsuki can actually fight while asleep and when he does he becomes a very dangerous opponent. The one downside the fighting style has is that when in use Itsuki can't focus on who he is attacking because of how he is asleep or very drowsy. This can lead him to attack anyone or anything nearby regardless of whether they are an ally or not. Quirk Dreams of Hypnos Dreams of Hypnos is a Mutant Quirk that allows Itsuki to see the future in his dreams. Equipment and Weapons Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Villains Category:Seven Deadly Sins